


How can you watch me split in two?

by EarthquakeMG



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Slash, Melancholy, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, Slash, Suffering
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthquakeMG/pseuds/EarthquakeMG
Summary: Il giovane aveva creduto ad un Pazzi e non ad uno qualunque, a quel Pazzi che aveva mentito ed assassinato, che aveva rinnegato suo fratello Guglielmo e che aveva fatto lo stesso con il maggiore, e non aveva dato a Lorenzo neanche il beneficio del dubbio, accusandolo con lo stesso odio con cui Jacopo aveva criticato Piero De’ Medici, urlandogli in faccia quanto si fosse pentito di esser stato al suo fianco, di aver lavorato per – e con – lui e di aver battezzato quel giovane che non avrebbe più potuto chiamare nessuno “padrino”.[...]Sussultò quando la porta si chiuse, un sonoro rumore che lo portò ad alzare lo sguardo su quella superficie di legno e smettere immediatamente di respirare, sgranando gli occhi quando la vide occupata da una figura i cui lineamenti sembravano quasi sbiaditi, offuscati da una patina che gli aveva ricoperto gli occhi.Dall’altra parte uno sguardo vitreo lo osservava silenziosamente, le braccia dietro la schiena e le labbra serrate. Una figura familiare e minacciosa allo stesso tempo.«Francesco….»





	How can you watch me split in two?

Non era cosa nuova che tra la famiglia Medici e quella Pazzi non scorresse buon sangue, era una faida che andava avanti da generazioni e nessuno se ne curava più ormai. Nessuno si era accorto di come la presenza di Francesco Pazzi fosse diventata sempre più rara a Palazzo Medici, tanto rara da sparire, e nessuno si sorprese quando questi tornò nuovamente a decantare il suo odio per quella famiglia che l’aveva accolto a braccia aperte ancora una volta, per un amico che tutti credevano avesse ritrovato. Nessuno si accorse, inoltre, di come e di quanto Lorenzo De’ Medici fu colpito da quell’improvvisa assenza.

  
Francesco non si era più presentato a Palazzo Medici da quel fatidico giorno, da quel giorno in cui Jacopo aveva introdotto in lui il dubbio, quelle domande mai poste che avevano ronzato nella sua mente per giorni, settimane e che avevano preso vita grazie alle parole di quello zio che dei Medici avrebbe voluto vedere soltanto la cenere. Il giovane aveva creduto ad un Pazzi e non ad uno qualunque, a _quel_ Pazzi che aveva mentito ed assassinato, che aveva rinnegato suo fratello Guglielmo e che aveva fatto lo stesso con il maggiore, e non aveva dato a Lorenzo neanche il beneficio del dubbio, accusandolo con lo stesso odio con cui Jacopo aveva criticato Piero De’ Medici, urlandogli in faccia quanto si fosse pentito di esser stato al suo fianco, di aver lavorato per – e con – lui e di aver battezzato quel giovane che non avrebbe più potuto chiamare nessuno “padrino”. Il primogenito dei Pazzi lo odiava e non lo aveva lasciato parlare, allontanando la propria moglie e quella casa che per molto tempo era stata anche la sua, abbandonando quel posto che non era mai stato nemmeno di Giuliano, smettendo di essere quel fratello che non aveva mai avuto, quell’uomo che aveva desiderato, quell’anima talmente affine alla sua da avergli completato il cuore.  
E non importava quante volte Clarice avesse provato a consolarlo, quante di quelle volte fosse tornato dalla bella Lucrezia, incapace ormai di provare qualsiasi emozione che non fosse la mite tristezza, per poter finalmente avvertire qualcosa che lo facesse rinascere, facendolo tornare il Magnifico che era stato un tempo, l’amante delle arti e delle donne di classe, l’oratore bello e colto che aveva affascinato tutti a Firenze e che mirava a portarla al suo punto più florido. Nessuno era riuscito a farlo, nessuno lo aveva reso ciò che era stato prima, nessuno era riuscito a cancellare ciò che Francesco aveva fatto, ciò che _gli_ aveva fatto, e quel vuoto che l’uomo aveva scavato con le sue stesse mani si ingrandiva ogni giorno di più, trasformandosi in una voragine che avrebbe prima o poi risucchiato il maggiore dei fratelli Medici, lasciandolo precipitare in un pozzo senza alcuna via d’uscita, buio e solitario, abbandonato ad un passato recente che gli entrava dentro come lame affilate e bollenti, provocandogli un dolore tale da impedirgli perfino di respirare.  
  
«Clarice mi ha riferito che sono giorni che non tocchi il tuo letto, Lorenzo. Devi riposarti.»  
Lucrezia De’ Medici mise piede in quello che un tempo era lo studio del figlio e che da giorni ormai era soltanto un accumulo di fogli scarabocchiati sparsi sul tavolo in legno di pino, carte accartocciate sul pavimento, bicchieri e bottiglie vuote che un tempo avevano contenuto il buon vino di famiglia.  
Lorenzo alzò gli occhi stanchi verso la madre, rigirandosi tra le mani un foglio che qualcuno gli aveva recapitato giorni prima, invitandolo caldamente a firmarlo, ma lui non ricordava nemmeno dove avesse riposto il proprio vino e di certo non rimembrava dove avesse poggiato il suo amatissimo calamaio.  
Accennò un sorriso esausto e privo di quella luce che l’aveva caratterizzato fin dalla nascita e scosse il capo vigorosamente. «Devo lavorare, madre. Firenze non si governerà da sola.»  
Lucrezia emise un suono che non era né uno sbuffo né un sospiro, facendo spazio su quel tavolo stracolmo e poggiandovi un vassoio con su le più svariate pietanze e del vino buono, un unico bicchiere, posto lì proprio per allietare quelle pene che solo una madre avrebbe potuto notare e che la ormai anziana donna teneva incatenate nel proprio petto, come un segreto da custodire fino alla morte, incapace di pronunciarle ad alta voce, perfino in una stanza così priva di esseri umani com’era quella di Lorenzo, tenendo nascosto il motivo di quel visibile dolore perfino al proprio figlio stesso, fingendo di essere ignara di ogni cosa.  
«Firenze non ti volterà le spalle se per una volta ti alzerai dalla tua poltrona ed andrai da tua moglie.» Pronunciate quelle parole uscì dalla stanza, socchiudendo una delle ante della porta, speranzosa che almeno quelle parole avrebbero smosso la coscienza di quel figlio che somigliava ormai troppo al fratello Giuliano, vittima di vizi e sapori che mai avrebbe dovuto assaggiare e che, per colpa di un uomo che non aveva meritato la sua fiducia, si era spezzato in due, incapace di ricostruirsi da solo.  
Gli occhi di dell’ormai capofamiglia si posarono su quel cibo fresco e profumato ma l’unica reazione che gli suscitò fu un conato di vomito che riuscì a trattenere, allungandosi per afferrare il calice di vino che svuotò in un attimo, pulendosi le labbra con la manica blu scolorito, per poi poggiarsi allo schienale della poltrona e chiudere gli occhi, sospirando a labbra schiuse, alla ricerca di una pace che non riusciva più a ritrovare, tormentato di giorno da pensieri malinconici e di notte da incubi che gli impedivano di dormire per più di due ore consecutive.  
Sussultò quando la porta si chiuse, un sonoro rumore che lo portò ad alzare lo sguardo su quella superficie di legno e smettere immediatamente di respirare, sgranando gli occhi quando la vide occupata da una figura i cui lineamenti sembravano quasi sbiaditi, offuscati da una patina che gli aveva ricoperto gli occhi.  
Dall’altra parte uno sguardo vitreo lo osservava silenziosamente, le braccia dietro la schiena e le labbra serrate. Una figura familiare e minacciosa allo stesso tempo.  
«Francesco….»  
Furono le uniche parole che lasciarono le sue labbra tremanti, si alzò di scatto, stringendo le mani in pugno, ed un capogiro gli impedì per un attimo di vedere, facendogli perdere la concezione del tempo, mostrandogli subito dopo come il l’erede della famiglia Pazzi si fosse mosso velocemente, avanzando verso il suo tavolo pieno di scartoffie, ed in sottofondo sentì perfino il rumore della serratura che scattò, rimbombando per quella stanza e fondendosi ai suoi ricordi fin troppo chiari, troppo nitidi, rendendolo incapace di credere che quella fosse la vera realtà. Francesco, dal suo canto, sembrava non esser stato affatto colpito da quell’avvenimento, da un incontro che non avveniva da troppo tempo; i suoi occhi erano quelli del Pazzi che aveva rivisto Lorenzo dopo tanti anni e l’aveva detestato, così come suo zio gli aveva insegnato.  
«Sei qui.»  
Era lì, Francesco Pazzi, l’uomo che lo aveva cambiato e che lo aveva reso migliore ma che poco dopo l’aveva distrutto, acquistando la capacità di stringere il suo cuore tra le proprie mani ed usandola per spezzarlo in due parti che aveva poi stretto tra le dita, frantumandole in piccoli pezzettini che l’altro non aveva più ritrovato. Lui era lì e il giovane Medici stentava addirittura a crederci. Egli però rimaneva in silenzio, rigido nei suoi abiti verde petrolio, gli occhi glaciali e fissi sulla figura che aveva davanti, i muscoli che non tradivano alcun respiro più profondo degli altri. La persona che Lorenzo aveva davanti sembrava una statua o, peggio, un fantasma entrato in quella stanza per tormentarlo, per distruggere quella mente che aveva cercato di preservare e che ormai aveva preso la via per la deriva. «No. Non può essere.»  
Si strofinò entrambi gli occhi con la manica che puzzava ancora di vino rosso e il moro sembrò ancor più vicino, tanto vicino che Lorenzo ne avvertì il respiro contro il viso, perdendo il proprio quando essi si fusero irrimediabilmente. Avvertì il calore di un altro corpo vicino al suo, di un corpo che aveva imparato a conoscere alla perfezione, avvertì il suono del suo respiro, il battito regolare del suo cuore e si sentì mancare.  
«Cosa-.» Provò a dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa.  
«Taci, _Medici_.»  
La voce di Francesco risuonò forte in quella camera vuota, i suoi occhi rimasero fissi su quelli del banchiere ma le sue labbra si torsero appena, in una smorfia che l’altro conosceva benissimo. Era indispettito.  
Non era lì per ascoltare la voce di un uomo che conosceva alla perfezione, non aveva abbandonato la dimora dei Pazzi senza preavviso per ascoltare i balbettii di qualcuno che l’aveva tradito come peggio poteva. C’era un solo motivo per cui era andato lì, contro ogni sua volontà, ed era la sofferenza dei Medici.  
Il suo vecchio amico d’infanzia non ebbe il tempo di odiare quel nome che era stato pronunciato con cotanto disprezzo poiché sulle proprie spalle si posarono due mani forti e callose che lo spinsero contro la libreria posta alle sue spalle, con un’energia tale da far cadere due o tre libri riposti a casaccio, stringendogli con forza la camicia che sparì in un solo battito di ciglia. Inspirò a fatica, contraendo i muscoli che poco dopo vennero ricoperti dalle mani dell’altro, stringendogli la carne con vigore, costringendolo a cozzare nuovamente contro il legno freddo, ed il giovane Medici avvertì perfettamente i lividi che sarebbero apparsi l’indomani, confondendosi con le cicatrici da battaglia, con le sbucciature procuratesi da bambino, andando ad accumularsi a quella malinconia che non l’avrebbe mai più abbandonato. Non poté far altro che socchiudere gli occhi, lasciandosi andare a quei tocchi forti e prepotenti, avvertendo i propri pantaloni stringersi quando il corpo marmoreo dell’altro si poggiò al suo, spingendolo con forza contro il mobilio alle sue spalle, ma venne interrotto proprio da colui che aveva davanti.  
«Guardami.»  
Un ordine che per un attimo catapultò lo stesso Francesco ad un passato in cui quel cotanto ostentato odio era stato trasformato in qualcosa di diverso, qualcosa di divertente, un gioco di ruolo in cui i due si erano calati alla perfezione. Ed era bellissimo, forse più di quanto non fosse giocare con un piccolo e tenace Lorenzo, ma tutto si era spento in un attimo ed al primogenito dei Pazzi non rimaneva che il rancore.  
La mano destra del moro gli strinse con forza il mento, alzandoglielo, provocandogli un dolore tale che fu costretto ad aprire gli occhi, osservando il viso già imperlato di sudore dell’altro, cedendo ad un desiderio che lo portò ad allungare le mani verso il suo corpo, sotto la camicia pulita, graffiando quella pelle di cui aveva sentito terribilmente la mancanza, stringendola ed imprimendosela nel tatto, avvertendo un calore pervaderlo da capo a piedi, risvegliando sensi che aveva creduto fossero stati spenti per sempre.  
«Tu non smettere di toccarmi.» Sussurrò con voce roca, allungandosi per slacciare quei pantaloni che erano soltanto un intralcio ma, ancora una volta, fu fermato.  
Le mani del maggiore si strinsero alle sue, gliele portò al di sopra della testa, facendole cozzare con forza contro il legno, fulminandolo con quello sguardo glaciale e che non tradiva null’altro se non rancore, intimandogli ed ordinandogli di rimanere immobile. Ed il minore non fu altro che cera tra le sue mani.  
I pantaloni di entrambi scivolarono velocemente lungo le loro ginocchia e la pelle del fiorentino venne marchiata dai denti dell’altro, che continuò a mordergli i punti più visibili, provocandogli dolore e piacere allo stesso tempo, rendendo la sua epidermide livida e sanguinante, non lasciandogli nemmeno il tempo per respirare, soltanto per gemere di dolore e piacere, con gli occhi fissi sui suoi per tutto il tempo, incapace di chiuderli ed impaurito che tutto ciò che stava vivendo potesse svanire in quello che era solo un battito di ciglia. Il banchiere si ritrovò piegato contro il tavolo, allungò le braccia e fece cadere il vassoio con la propria cena quando avvertì un dolore lancinante partirgli dalla spina dorsale e risalirgli fino alle membra stanche, stringendo le dita sui bordi del legno intagliato e soffocando quello che sarebbe sicuramente stato un urlo sulla mano dell’uomo che dopo avergli coperto la bocca lo aveva penetrato senza neanche prepararlo, allargandogli le natiche con una mano e spingendosi in lui come se davanti a sé non avesse un essere umano dotato di emozioni ma soltanto un burattino da usare e gettare via poco dopo.  
Il respiro di Lorenzo si fermò per qualche istante, i suoi occhi si chiusero e piccole lacrime rimasero incastrate tra le sue ciglia, egli riprese vita soltanto quando Francesco uscì dal suo corpo per poi rientrare con altrettanta forza, serrando la mano sinistra sul suo fianco e tenendo la mano destra a tenergli le labbra serrate, iniziando a muoversi in lui con un ritmo preciso, calcolato e lento, talmente doloroso che il più giovane faticò a respirare più e più volte prima di riuscire ad abituarsi a quello che pian piano smise di essere uno strazio e che si fuse a ricordi che lo portarono a sospirare di piacere, riaprire gli occhi e contrarre i muscoli, lasciandosi andare a quello che avrebbe potuto essere l’unico modo per poter avere l’amante accanto a sé.  
La smorfia soddisfatta che il fiorentino aveva sul viso non durò a lungo, quell’ombra di sofferenza che lo aveva fatto gioire, il corpo di Lorenzo che si era irrigidito, sorpreso, spezzato, era stato come bere miele dolcissimo e rinfrescante, come gustare la più dolce delle vendette, ma quell’ostinato uomo non si era lasciato abbattere, non aveva accolto in quella camera Francesco come un nemico ed aveva così distrutto ogni suo piacere. Ma il banchiere non si sarebbe arreso così, avrebbe avuto la sua rivincita in un modo o nell’altro ed era soltanto per quello che si era recato lì, contro ogni previsione. Il suo ritmo divenne sempre più veloce e scoordinato, preso da una rabbia che faticò a controllare, il suo respiro si affannò e portò il capostipite della famiglia Medici a voltarsi verso di lui per poter osservare quel volto imperlato di sudore, colmo d’eccitazione e bello come poche volte lo aveva visto, impedendogli di distogliere lo sguardo e suscitandogli un gemito gutturale che lo riscosse da capo a piedi, facendogli mordere il labbro inferiore a sangue, gustandosi quel sapore ferroso che si sposava perfettamente con l’atmosfera pregna di rabbia e di sesso. Lo sguardo del moro incontrò il suo ed egli quasi si sorprese, per un solo attimo il castano rivide in quegli occhi la persona che aveva conosciuto tempo addietro, che aveva avvicinato a sé, scoprendola ed amandola come non aveva mai fatto con nessuna donna, ed il respiro gli si bloccò nuovamente in gola mentre il cuore iniziò a battere all’impazzata, esplodendo quando avvertì il suo seme rilasciarsi in lui, riempiendolo e riscaldandogli le viscere, portandolo all’orgasmo a sua volta, sporcando i documenti che avrebbe dovuto firmare ed abbandonandosi alla superficie dura sotto di sé, le dita contratte e gli occhi spalancati, le labbra lucide di saliva e rosse di sangue ad incorniciargli il viso sconvolto.  
Nessuno dei due si mosse per quelle che sembrarono ore, i loro corpi rimasero incollati, il torace di Francesco contro la schiena di Lorenzo, le sue gambe tra quelle dell’altro, i loro volti vicini ed i loro respiri che andavano all’unisono. Il Medici schiuse le labbra secche, pronto a pronunciare parole che avrebbero sicuramente reso quel momento indimenticabile nella mente dei due, ma si trattenne come mai aveva fatto, mordendosi ancora una volta la pelle martoriata, ingoiando parole che non avrebbe mai dovuto pronunciare, godendosi quel silenzio che sperò durasse il più a lungo possibile. Così, però, non fu.  
Una mano si infilò tra i suoi capelli e venne tirato su con forza dall’amante che, ancora dentro di lui e con la schiena ritta ma con il torace poggiato al suo, avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio destro, respirandovi contro, mentre con il pollice tastava la consistenza delle sue labbra martoriate, sporcandosi di sangue. Il castano socchiuse gli occhi ancora una volta.  
«Ti guarderò morire, bastardo di un Medici.»  
Pronunciò quelle parole con cotanta rabbia e rancore che si sorprese, colto in flagrante da se stesso, mordendosi l’interno della guancia a sangue, avvertendone il sapore metallico sulla lingua, poiché aveva fallito ancora una volta. Non era riuscito a controllarsi, quel suo tentativo di procurare dolore e sofferenza a quel _traditore_ si era rivelato soltanto l’ennesimo modo che aveva avuto per mostrargli la sua ira, per scoprirsi, lasciarsi vedere debole ed esposto, quel dannato ragazzino aveva di nuovo rovinato tutto e a lui non rimaneva che pentirsi, farlo amaramente, disprezzando sé stesso e l’altro per non essere capace di odiarlo, non come avrebbe dovuto fare, non come tutti avrebbero voluto che facesse.  
Le sue parole rimbombarono per tutta la stanza, anche quando uscì da lui, rivestendosi ed allontanandosi dal suo palazzo, lasciando Lorenzo nudo ed abbandonato a se stesso, il seme dell’altro mischiato al suo sangue che lentamente gli scivolava lungo le cosce, il corpo ricoperto di marchi rossi ed umidi, le dita strette a pugno contro un bicchiere ormai vuoto e gli occhi gonfi e lucidi come quelli d’un uomo che aveva perso tutto, anche il suo pensiero più lieto. Un involucro vuoto, incompleto.  
  
Nessuno avrebbe mai creduto che, in futuro, sarebbe stato proprio quel traditore a cui Francesco aveva spezzato il cuore più e più volte a guardarlo morire, sotto suo stesso ordine. _Morendo insieme a lui._

**Author's Note:**

> Buonasera! (O forse meglio dire "buonanotte").  
> Sono tornata a scrivere soltanto grazie ad un amore nato da molto poco, un amore che mi sta trascinando nell'oblio e che per colpa dei Medici (e della Rai, maledetta Rai!) mi sta facendo tornare la voglia di comporre fanfiction su fanfiction.  
> Questo qui è un esperimento, il primo, un qualcosa scritto di getto qualche giorno dopo aver visto il finale della seconda stagione della serie "I Medici". Lorenzo è distrutto dal dolore poiché Francesco lo ha rinnegato ancora, credendo alle parole di Jacopo e non più alle sue, convinto che sia un traditore e che non meriti la sua amicizia e tutto ciò che ne deriva. I due si rivedono, è proprio Francesco ad andare dal Medici ma le sue intenzioni non sono sicuramente delle migliori.  
> Dalla sofferenza scaturisce soltanto sofferenza.
> 
> Se siete arrivati fino a qui mi avete fatta felice, spero vi sia piaciuto leggerla com'è piaciuto a me scriverla.  
> Un piccolo ringraziamento alla mia amica @Antys (sia qui che su EFP) che mi ha riportata sulla retta via degli scrittori in erba.  
> Alla prossima, magari.  
> EarthquakeMG.


End file.
